Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined
(95-onwards) |premiere = July 21, 2017-TBA |producer = Pat141elite |poster = |previous = Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange |next = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time|image =}} is the sequel to Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange and the third installment of the Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations trilogy. It is a Metroid, Kamen Rider, and Soul Calibur triple crossover fic, and the second story to feature guest characters in the forms of Taki and Natsu from the Soulcalibur video game series. The story will also retell the events of and the second season . Like the previous story while being tied to Ex-Aid, this sequel also explorers further on the setting of . The story's catchphrases are and This is the final installment of the Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations trilogy, as a whole. After the end of the series, it gains a spiritual successor sequel in the form of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. Story Several after months Sylux's defeat, the Space Explorers went on in their separate ways as peace is restored across the galaxy and on Earth. When a brand new threat comes to terrorize the universe again, new generations of heroes begin to emerge in the wake of these new evils. Suddenly, two ninjas from the past stumble 400 years into the present... Characters Kamen Riders Space Explorers CR Amazon Riders Allies *Taki *Natsu *Natsuki Nakajima 2017 side *Kasumi Kiriyama *Keiichi Karasuma * * ** ** Norma and DRAGONs *Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi *Momoka Oginome *Hildegard Schlievogt *Tusk *Salia *Ersha *Rosalie *Chris Nascita * * Others * * * 1607 A.D. Side *Fu-Ma Ninja Clan **Chie *Heishiro Mitsurugi Other Heroes * Villains Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe *Shingetsu *Grizzie Kurokuma * * *Pollution President Bababatcheed * Others *Hikaru Togami *Elpis Corporation **Kaguya Kozuki Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast Main * : * : * : * : * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |稲森 真由|Inamori Mayu}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * |深海 マコト|Fukami Makoto}}: |山本 涼介|Yamamoto Ryōsuke}} * |アラン|Aran}}: |磯村 勇斗|Isomura Hayato}} * : * : |藤田玲|Fujita Rei}} * : |山本 千尋|Yamamoto Chihiro}} * : * : |原 幹恵|Hara Mikie}} Recurring * : * : * : * : |長澤 奈央|Nagasawa Nao}} * : * : * : |徳山 秀典|Tokuyama Hidenori}} * : Cross Ange Cast * : * : * : * : * : Ex-Aid Cast * |宝生 永夢|Hōjō Emu}}: |飯島 寛騎|Iijima Hiroki}} * |檀 黎斗|Dan Kuroto}}: |岩永 徹也|Iwanaga Tetsuya}} * |仮野 明日那|Karino Asuna}}: |松田 るか|Matsuda Ruka}} * |花家 大我|Hanaya Taiga}}: |松本 享恭|Matsumoto Ukyō}} * |九条 貴利矢|Kujō Kiriya}}: |小野塚 勇人|Onozuka Hayato}} * |パラド}}: |甲斐 翔真|Kai Shōma}} * |西馬 ニコ|Saiba Niko}}: |黒崎 レイナ|Kurosaki Reina}} Amazons Cast * |水澤 悠|Mizusawa Haruka}}: |藤田 富 |Fujita Tomu}} * |鷹山 仁 |Takayama Jin}}: |谷口 賢志 |Taniguchi Masashi}} * |千翼}}: |前嶋 曜|Maejima You}} Build Cast * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus, : |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} *Kamen Rider G7 Type-S: |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}} * , - , Muteki Gamer: |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |永徳}} *Kamen Rider Huntress - , Creator Gamer: |佃井皆美|Tsukui Minami}} * , : |藤田 慧 |Fujita Satoshi}} * : |藤田 房代|Fujita Fusayo}} * : |蜂須賀 祐一|Hachisuka Yuichi}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yuya}} Notes *Despite being the third season of the ''Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations trilogy, this is the first series that doesn't feature Samus Aran as the main protagonist, but still plays a vital role throughout this installment. *As mentioned above, this is the second series to feature a guest character from another third-party work, in this case the Soulcalibur series, represented by Taki and Natsu. *This is the first time a main Rider is added as one of the main casts of the trilogy, in this case, . *Much like the previous season, the series progresses into a darker route almost that's near to the levels that of . For added bonus that Amazons season 2 is adapted into this crossover series. External links *Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined at FanFiction.Net Category:Crossovers